


I Want to Thank You, Baby (Chibs x OC/Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holiday Displays, Holidays, Strangers, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: Chibs finds a bar to drink his sorrows away. The bartender decides to take him into the city to see all the special holiday displays to make happier memories.





	I Want to Thank You, Baby (Chibs x OC/Reader)

**On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Chibby and his OC.**

**Word Count:** 2,813

**Playlist:** _You Make It Feel Like Christmas - Gwen Stefani & Blake Shelton_

**No warnings, just fluff. One note: they never exchange names. Strictly a one night together type of situation.**

* * *

The wind broke around his body, his glasses keeping his eyes from drying out. He revved the engine, speeding past the minivan cruising in front of him. He had no destination in mind. All he wanted was the open road and some distance. It was that time of year again. The one that really hit home. Reminded him of what he left behind in Ireland. It didn't matter that Jimmy was the one to steal it all away from him.

What mattered was that there was a little girl who didn't know her Da. A little girl who wished every Christmas to see him. Sometimes he thought it was Fi's way of torturing him when she sent him those Santa letters. Then he remembered that above all else, she never hated him. It was a shitty situation and just like his brothers always came first, her obligation to the cause came first.

He shook his head, twisting hard on the throttle and shot down the narrow two lane highway. He didn't need to reminisce. Not tonight. Tonight he needed to forget.

****

**~(SOA)~**

I was bobbing my head up and down to the song pumping from the juke box, while drying off the glass in my hand. This was one of the loneliest nights at the bar. The stragglers and strangers all filing in, hoping for a night to forget. My heart went out all to the patrons who holed up in the corners with their alcohol and memories, or lack there of.

I always volunteered to tend the bar on this night. Did I have a family at home? Of course. I would see my brothers, my sister and my parents in the morning. Our tradition long standing. Christmas Eve was a free for all. A night where I could donate my time and a smile to those who didn't have loved ones to spend their holidays with.

I checked the clock above the bar. Almost midnight. Last call was at one in the morning. Only another couple of hours to go. I always felt horrible closing up the bar at two, but there was only so much I could do. We couldn't stay open all night long.

I began filing away the clean tumblers, lining them up under the bar. The festive bells on the door handles of the front door jingled and I glanced up. A windswept biker shook his hair out and stomped into the bar. I rounded to the empty stools he was headed for, and welcomed him with a warm smile.

He sat down and ran one hand through his hair.

"What can I get ya?" I opened.

He arched an eyebrow and gazed up at me. My chipper tone clearly not what he expected. I winked, hoping to show him I was just offering a bit of cheer. He continued to stare at me, appearing to be half annoyed, half amused. I chuckled inwardly.

"Whiskey." He finally ordered.

I was taken aback by the accent, unsure of where it was from. No matter. I nodded and with a smile, got to getting his order ready. I poured him a glass – two fingers worth – and slid it across to him. He nodded in thanks and shot the drink down in one big gulp.

I rolled my lips together, "Rough night?"

"You could say that." He mumbled, staring at the empty glass.

I exhaled, taking a stab in the dark, "Couldn't afford a ticket home for the holidays?"

His head shot up and he glared at me. I held my hands up in surrender, showing him I was just making conversation. His shoulders relaxed and he sighed.

"California is my home now." His voice graveled from emotion.

I tilted my head to the side, sympathy for the man sitting across from me. Clearly he was a long way from what he used to call home, and feeling as if he couldn't go back. I rocked the whiskey bottle back and forth in front of him, offering a second round.

He gave me a small crooked smile and I was happy to oblige. I poured him another before I was called away by another customer.

****

**~(SOA)~**

Over an hour had gone by and foreign biker man was still nursing the second whiskey I'd given him. The only change in his position was the folded up paper now sitting on the bar in front of him. Every so often he'd open and read the contents and then let it fold back closed.

I wished there was more I could do for him. Of all the patrons over the years, I hadn't felt this compelled to make one happy on this particular night. It was obvious why he was in here. He was looking for a way to escape. Whatever it was that he left in his faraway land had followed him in here on this night.

The crowd had died down to only a couple of regulars. The ones who I knew by first names and their favoured drinks. They wouldn't mind if my attention was elsewhere and not focussed on them. I made my way back across the bar, quietly standing across from the biker.

"Need another?" I broke his quiet contemplation.

He glanced up as though he'd forgotten where he was. I let him take the moment to recall himself. It didn't take him long before he was granting me another small smile.

He shook his head, "No thanks lass." He lifted his glass, still half full, "This is more than enough."

"Alright." I grinned, "You let me know if there's anything else I can get you."

He nodded in acknowledgement and I moved away, going about my regular clean up routine. The bar would only be open for another hour and a bit. Depending on how long it took me to get everyone out and on their way home.

I kept myself busy, knowing that if I didn't I'd be prone to try and cheer up the foreigner. Whatever it was that drove him away from his home had to have been bad enough to keep him alone during the holidays. I wondered where'd he'd go after this. He hadn't had much to drink so I wouldn't be needing to call him a cab, but was I sure he wouldn't drive off into the night and accidently hurt himself because of his distractions?

I licked my lips, completely unsure as to why I was so focussed on this man. Sure, he was good looking, but so were a lot of other people who came through here. Maybe it was the accent? Although I had no idea from where it came. I wouldn't even try to embarrass myself with a guess. Or it could be the absolutely despairing expression on his face. All I really knew was that I didn't want him to leave tonight alone.

I went about the typical closing routine. Slowly encouraging my regulars to make their move. I fully intended to try and strike up more conversation with the scarred man but once I made the final round of getting everyone to leave, I turned to find his seat vacated with a few bills held down by his empty glass.

I frowned, missing out on the chance to get to know the newcomer but didn't dwell. He wasn't any different than the other stragglers that came into the bar on Christmas Eve. I took one more cursory glance around the bar, slipped my leather jacket on and flicked off the lights. I swung the keys around my finger, keying in the alarm passcode and shutting the doors behind me. I breathed in the crisp night air. I didn't get too cold out this way, but tonight was on the cooler side. I locked up and shoved my hands into my pocket set to drive all the way back to the city tonight.

I circled around the building when I was stopped the lone person leaning against a Harley. I narrowed my eyes, feeling on edge because of the time of night but continued forward at a safe distance. As I got closer, I realized it was the foreigner. He was having a smoke. I paused again, contemplating if I should say something.

I took a deep breath. It was Chrsitmas. No one should look that sad.

"Hey." I called out.

I stood a few feet from him, my arms tucked against my side. He looked up and our eyes met.

"You have somewhere to be?" I asked him.

He tilted his head before answering, "No."

I smiled, "Wanna see something?"

"what?" He asked.

I laughed and began walking towards him, "If I told you, it would ruin the magic of the sight." He rolled his eyes. I shrugged, "Come on, I'll give you gas money. Or I can drive. My car is just over there."

I pointed to my little Jetta. He followed my arm and his eyebrows shot into his hairline at the sight of my car. I saw the chuckle roll through his chest before I saw it.

I pursed my lips, "It's a perfectly good car."

"I'm sure it is." He agreed sarcastically.

I waited for him to come to a decision. I knew it was a crazy request. I was a stranger to him and him to me. I decided that I didn't care. He needed a pick me up and I knew the exact thing that would help. I exhaled, my impatience getting the best of me.

"Come on." I jabbed a finger into his chest, "It's not that far of a drive."

He rolled his eyes at me, leading us towards his motorcycle.

"Ridden before?" He asked, handing me his helmet.

I shook my head, "Nope."

He straddled the seat and pulled his gloves on while I struggled with tightening the strap under my chin. Once I finally got everything in order, I looked up to find him staring at me and chuckling lightly. I narrowed my eyes at him and strode over.

I grabbed his shoulder and swung my leg over. I hopped up, loosing my balance and falling face first into his back. This time he let his laughter ring true, while I tried to right myself.

"Hush." I grumbled, fitting myself neatly on the seat behind him.

He turned the ignition, the bike and motor roaring to life. The vibration beneath me more prominent then I thought it would be. I gripped his shoulders tightly.

Before he kicked up the stand, he shouted over his shoulder, "Arms around my waist."

I swallowed, and dropped my hands down his back before circling them around his body and leaning forward into his back.

"Hang on tight." He called out and rolled off into the parking lot.

A minute later and we were on the open road, soaring past tractor trailers and semis. It didn't take us long to reach the city limits. Being a little after three in the morning, the roads were free of any traffic. I shouted our destination and watched as he nodded and merged towards our exit.

As we rolled to a stop at the traffic lights, I could see the square already illuminated. The decorative string lights casting a glow all over the side streets as well. I loosened my grip and sat back, admiring the way the buildings looked all decorated for the season.

He came to stop right in front of Macy's inside Union Square. I hopped off the back, shaking out my legs and trying to keep my balance. I heard his chuckle from behind me as the engine cut but I let him have this one.

I waited till he came up beside me and I looped my arm through his. He startled by my sudden movement but I didn't let him go. We stood side by side staring up at the 33-foot tree that graced this square every December. It was one of the best displays set up for the holidays.

I laid my head against his shoulder and he slipped his arm away from mine to slide it across my shoulders. I breathed in, smelling worn leather and cigarettes. This man was warm and sturdy. Whoever let him go, leaving him alone on any holiday, was wrong.

"D'you know what we need?" I asked him.

He smirked, "No, but I bet you're about to tell me."

"Music!" I exclaimed, pulling away from him and clapping my hands together.

I pat around in my pockets until I found my phone and then opened up my music app. I selected my holiday playlist and then began scrolling.

"Country or Classic?" I posed.

He raised an eyebrow but I stared at him until he chose.

He sighed, "Country."

"Great." I pressed play on a country style Christmas song and turned my phone speakers all the way up.

I began clapping along to the beat, and swiveling my hips from side to side. My stranger stared at me, amusement bouncing in his eyes. I danced towards him, grabbing his hands in mine and spinning both of us around. He played along with a simple two step.

I spun around him and bent backwards in a faux dip. I kept his arms surrounding me through the whole routine. I pulled myself back up and planted a chaste kiss to his cheek. I skipped backwards and belted out the main chorus line of the song, the stranger's laughter echoing in the plaza around us.

"You're amazing." He chuffed, "Did you know that?"

I scrunched up my nose, "I did, but I'll take the compliment."

He laughed even louder, as I twirled around him one last time. Once the song ended I herded him back to his bike, announcing the next stop. There wasn't any time to waste. I was on a mission to make this a night to remember for him. Something to give him happy memories for future holiday seasons.

"We only have a few more hours of darkness left. We have to get in all the sight seeing that we can." I explained.

He shook his head, exasperated but game for my impromptu to-do list. I climbed up onto seat behind him. Perching and pointing forward.

"Onward, good sir!" I shouted into the night, as he revved the engine and his chest rumbling with more laughter.

****

**~(SOA)~**

The sun came up over the horizon, covering everything in it's morning glow. We sat on the ledge, overlooking the hill and watching the sunrise. The perfect ending to the perfect night.

"My offer stands," I reminded him, "If you want to spend the day with us, my family will be more than welcoming."

He shook his head, "Thank you, but no. Today's for you and yours."

I sighed and leaned my head back onto his shoulder. I knew I'd probably never see him again, but in all honesty it didn't matter. Tonight was everything it was supposed to be. Two strangers meeting and making the most of it. We had fun, we got to know one another, and we laughed his sorrows away. It was perfect.

The quiet of the morning coming to an end as all the children in the nearby houses began to rouse and race towards their Christmas trees. Together we stood up, my midnight man holding out a hand to help me properly to my feet. I smiled and tucked my hand into his. Side by side we walked back to his Harley.

I let go of his hand only to let him climb onto his bike and get settled. Once he was seated and ready to take off, I leaned in, placing both hands onto his leg. I brushed my lips against his, enjoying the last few seconds I'd ever have with him.

He placed a gloved hand on my cheek, "Thank you, lass. For everything."

"Any time." I replied with a smile. "I had fun."

"Aye." He agreed.

He pressed his lips to mine, one last time and I reached around to hold him against me. I pushed all my feelings into that kiss, wanting him to know exactly how much I'd come to care for him in these last few hours. I didn't need anything more, just wanted to leave him with a lasting reminder. My beautiful stranger.

We pulled apart and without another word, he started up the Harley and began coasting down the street. I stood on the curb, hands in my pocket, watching as he disappeared around the corner. I grinned to myself. I didn't know where he came from, but I was glad he happened into my life last night. I hoped he'd enjoy many more Christmases to come with the memories we'd made. I turned around, heading in the direction of my parents' house, a bright smile permanent on my face.


End file.
